Muppet Wiki:Простые правила
Данная страница содержит несколько правил, которые должны подходить большинству вики. Незнание правил ниже не освобождает от ответственности. Советы # ПРАВЬТЕ СМЕЛО! 'Вперед, это вики! Поощряй других, включая тех кто не согласен с тобой. # Будь вежливым к другим участникам # 'При сомнениях, используй ' . 'Взаимное уважение - это главный принцип Викии и простой способ прийти к соглашению. Если в начале обсудить вносимые спорные поправки на странице обсуждение, то это быстрее приведет к общему согласию. # Используй точные описания правок, ясные и понятные. Благодаря описанию правок другие участники должны сразу понимать, какие изменения были внесены. Пожалуйста, отмечайте что и'почему' изменено. Если разъяснение слишком длинное, то его можно оставить на странице обсуждения. # Предлагайте добрые намерения # Используйте кнопку предпросмотра'; это предотвращает конфликты правок. ' # Подписывай свои сообщения на страницах обсуждения', используя ~~~~, которые будут заменены при записи страницы на имя участника и время. Но не следует подписываться в основном пространстве статей. ' # Не реагируйте на троллей и провокаторов, чтобы не попасть в конфликтную ситуацию, а лучше обратитесь за помощью к администрации вики. # также, правила выше администрация может изменять спокойно без предупреждения, поэтому, следите за этой страницей... # Уважайте авторское право. Викия использует Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 (Unported) (CC-BY-SA). Каждый вклад должен быть совместим с этой лицензией. # Смотрите картинки снизу что надо делать чтобы таблицу сделать. Запреты # Для иностранцев; Use only Russian language for editing on this wiki. If you foreigner, you can use similar wikies or write required changes for page in the comments in english. If you violate this rule, you can get a warning in english. # Когда вы делаете мелкую правку, пожалуйста, устанавливайте флажок на "мелкая правка"; В противном случае вам будет выслано примечание. Ниже даны месторасположение этой кнопки в разных редакторах. Старайтесь вместо нескольких мелких и незначительных правок сделать одну, но более качественную и грамотную. Если игнорировать примечание, можно получить предупреждение, а затем — бан Примечание и предупреждение за нарушение # Не откатывайте добросовестные правки. иногда слишком грубы. Конечно, если это не очевидный вандализм, такой как «лалала&$#%%_всекозлы или пошли вы в попку мамонта я голубой зайчик хахахахахахахаха!» или что-нибудь вроде замены «1+2=3» на «1+2='3,14'». Если есть сильные сомнения в правильности правок, то лучше откатывать с пояснением вроде «откат. полностью несогласен, см. почему на странице обсуждения» с пояснениями на странице обсуждения. # Не тянитесь к значкам и не набивайте правки; Значки предназначены только для того, чтобы вас мотивировать к совершению хороших правок и блогов. Если вы поступаете, как и задумано, очки вам не принесут пользы, но зато принесёт пользу вики-проекту. Если вы совершаете мелкие и бесполезные правки, плохие блоги, бессмысленные сообщения, то это будет плохо для вики-проекта, а для вас — особенно. # Замена изображения; Придумывайте им оригинальные имена. Если будет неоригинальное имя, вроде Example.jpg, сделают откат файла, прикрепят изменяемое изображение, которое вы изменяли. # Нельзя употреблять ненормативную лексику — даже, если: ## Ограничивается только комментариями, статьями или чатом ## Если она запикана, на другом языке ## Вы этого правило не читали... # Не допускайте оскорблений. Не следует опускаться до оскорблений другим участникам и называть, например, кого-либо идиотом (даже если этот кто-то и в самом деле идиот). Лучше разъяснить в чём этот участник неправ, почему неправ и как это можно исправить. Если возможно, то пусть он исправить это сам. Помните, что взаимный обмен оскорблений ни к чему не приведёт. # Создание очень маленьких статей-недостабов; Если вы создаёте статьи всего с парой предложений, то администрация может смело вас банить (даже если вы будете оправдываться, мол, будете дополнять эти статьи). # Вандализм; Не вандальте на Вики никогда, даже если вы: ## Держите обиду на администрацию; ## Виртуал, исходный аккаунт которого забанили; ## И другое. ##Во избежание подозрения администраторами в вандальном умысле проверьте через кнопку «Проверить внесённые изменения» (Появляется в модальном окне после нажатия на "Записать" в левом нижнем углу экрана) # Флуд; Не занимайтесь флудом, если вы пишите бессмысленные и несвязные слова или символы, не относящиеся к статье, теме обсуждения или комментарию, если вы просто дублируете одно и тоже сообщение или смайл несколько раз подряд или если вы оставляете пустые сообщения или комментарии, то администратор в праве вам выдать предупреждение или заблокировать (это зависит от ущерба, наносимому вики-проекту). # Оффтоп и флейм; Не нужно разводить дискуссии и споры в комментариях к статьям и в темах на форуме, которые не относятся к ним или если даже и относится, но содержат в себе провокации, троллинг и оскорбления. # Фанатское творчество и неофициальная информация; Не нужно в статьях писать неподтверждённую, сомнительную и ложную информацию. Также, нельзя в статьях публиковать фан-арты и фанатское творчество, так как для этого есть блоги и соответствующие темы на форуме. # Деструктивные правки; Не нужно совершать правки, в которых нарушается структура шаблонов или самой статьи. # Троллинг и провокация; Не нужно нагнетать ту или иную конфликтную ситуацию или доводить тему или дискуссию путём скрытого или явного унижения или оскорбления участников, провоцируя их на открытый конфликт. Получаете бан сразу только за нарушение: # Не создавайте кукол; Если вы злоупотребляете несколькими учётными записями, то вас в праве заблокировать за это.И важно получать удовольствие от участия в проекте… но стараться, чтобы при этом остальным было тоже приятно! # Также бан без предупреждения даётся за нарушение Условий Использования. Если вас заблокировали... Для начала, выясните время блокировки. Если блокировка не более недели, вы можете подождать её окончания. Если же вас заблокировали на срок от 2-х недель, вы можете попросить амнистию на первый раз. Для этого перейдите на стену одного из администраторов в ru.c.wikia.com, далее, напишите, что раскаиваетесь за то, что натворили и больше не будете повторять. Однако, это можно делать единственный раз, снова нарушили правила — не обижайтесь!